ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon: Infection
Digimon: Reign of Mephistomon is an American science fiction action monster film based of the Japanese anime and video game franchise of the same name. It is a crossover film featuring the cast from the films and the casts from the Netflix series's. The film take elements from the anime Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers. Plot After having thought to be destroyed for good, Apocalymon resurfaces and is ultimately chased by Omnimon through the Network. Being to weak to continue in he current form, Apocalymon reformats himself in to his alternate form, Mephistomon. Now more powerful and darker than before, Mephistomon plans revenge by shaping reality the way he wants and this cause the worlds of the DigiDestined, Tamers and Spirits to collide. Now all 4 teams must unite to stop Mephistomon once and for all. Cast DigiDestined *Dylan O'Brien as Tyler "Ty" Kamden *Dominic Sherwood as Matt Jordan *Jane Levy as Sora Taylor *Tom Holland as Korbin "Izzy" Isaacs *Zoey Deutch as Mimi Tanner *Robert Sheehan as Joe Kelvin *Joel Courtney as T.K. Jordan *Natalia Dyer as Kari Kamden *Dylan Minnette as Davis Monaghan *Liana Liberato as Yolei Irvine *Mason Cook as Cody Hill *Kodi Smit-McPhee as Ken Idle Digimon *Tom Fahn as Agumon and Digmon/Submarimon *Kirk Thornton as Gabumon/Garurumon/WereGarurumon/MetalGarurumon/Omnimon (shared with Christian Bale) *Lea Michele as Biyomon *Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon/Kabuterimon/MegaKabuterimon/HerculesKabuterimon *Emma Stone as Palmon *Ezra Miller as Gomamon *Emily Browning as Patamon *India Eisley as Gatomon/Silphymon (shared with Neil Kaplan) *Derek Stephen Prince as Veemon/ExVeemon/Paildramon/Imperialdramon (shared with Paul St. Peter) *Neil Kaplan as Hawkmon/Aquilamon/Halesmon/Shurimon/Silphymon (shared with India Eisley) *Tom Hanks as Armadillomon/Ankylomon/Shakkoumon (shared with Henry Cavill) *Paul St. Peter as Wormmon/Stingmon/Paildramon/Imperialdramon (shared with Derek Stephen Prince) *Kyle Hebert as Greymon *Melodee Spevack as Birdramon/Garudamon/Phoenixmon *Melissa McCarthy as Togemon *Andy Serkis as Ikkakumon/Zudomon/Vikemon *Henry Cavill as Angemon/MagnaAngemon/Seraphimon/Pegasusmon/Shakkoumon (shared with Tom Hanks) *Rachael Taylor as Angewomon/Magnadramon/Nefertimon *Joseph Pilato as MetalGreymon *Jena Malone as Lillymon *Christian Bale as WarGreymon/Omnimon (shared with Kirk Thornton) *Amy Adams as Rosemon *Steve Blum as Flamedramon/Raidramon/Magnamon Tamers *Nick Robinson as Taylor Masterson *Brandon Soo Hoo as Henry Wong *Katherine McNamara as Rita Norris *Ryan Potter as Ryo Akiyama *Mackenzie Foy as Jeri Kaitlyn *Aubrey Anderson-Emmons as Suzie Wong *KJ Apa as Konnor Samson *Charlie Heaton as Kenny Kingston *Hana Hayes as Alice McCoy Tamers Digimon *Steve Blum as Guilmon/Growlmon/WarGrowlmon/Gallantmon *Ashley Johnson as Terriermon/Gargomon/Rapidmon/MegaGargomon *Katheryn Winnick as Renamon/Kyubimon/Taomon/Sakyuamon *TBA as Cyberdramon/Justimon *Alison Brie as Calumon *Camilla Luddington as Lopmon/Antylamon *TBA as Guardromon/Andromon *TBA as MarineAngemon *TBA as Dobermon *Derek Stephen Prince as Impmon *Aaron Paul as Beelzemon Spirit DigiDestined *Ansel Elgort as Travis Kane/Agunimon/BurningGreymon/Aldamon/EmperorGreymon *Nat Wolff as Kody Michaels/Lobomon/KendoGarurumon/BeoWolfmon/MagnaGarurmon *Noah Munck as J.P. Smith/Beetlemon/MetalKabuterimon *Lili Reinhart as Zoe Oliver/Kazemon/Zephyrmon *Jacob Tremblay as Tommy Higgins/Kumamon/Korikakumon *Logan Lerman as Chris Michaels/Duskmon/Velgemon/Loweemon/JagerLoweemon Villains *Michael Shannon as Mephistomon *Liam Neeson as Apocalymon Production Development To be added Pre-production and filming To be added Post-production To be added Music To be added Reception To be added Critical reaction To be added Box office To be added Category:Digimon Category:Legendary Pictures Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Epics